The new Overlord beginning
by Inuyashe
Summary: Prequel to my fic "Overlords wrath, or is it?". What happened after the events of Sonic Heroes? Perhaps this.


What happened to Metal after the events of Sonic Heroes? This fic will tell what I think happened. This is NOT cannon. In fact this is a prequel to my fic 'Overlord's wrath... or is it?' Enjoy.

* * *

Omega hurried to a certain location., the off-line ex-overlord in his arms. Metal had had quite some power in his grasp. If Team Super Sonic hadn't stopped him, he would've conquered the planet with ease. He went to great lengths to achieve it, too. Luring all of them to the Egg-fleet, copying all of their data and the data of Chaos. Quite a scheme he created.

And now look at him. Metal was basically an inactive piece of ,well, metal. Practically harmless. Until reactivated, that is. He would be reformatted and then he would serve Eggman again. Or he would be put in a tube as an example of a failed experiment. Omega guessed it was about fifty-fifty. But he couldn't just take that chance. Even in a tube, the metal one could somehow reactivate and run amok again. He was just a threat too great.

After about ten minutes, Omega reached his destination. The flagship's main power generator. He suspected that throwing Metal in would not only destroy the robot completely, but it would also overload the reactor itself. After that he should have about twenty minutes to leave the flagship before it goes boom. It's gonna be a close one. He threw the robot into one of the reactor's vents, gave it a last look, and then hurried off.

* * *

Metal's body indeed overloaded the reactor. But the ex-overlord's body was still in one piece. The energy actually woke him up. He instantly knew where he was. He activated his thrusters and flew out through the very vent he was thrown into. A platform was in his reach. Not close enough. His thruster pack deactivated and he started falling. He would not fail. He dug his metal claws deep into one of the metal pillars in the room and started climbing. He reached the platform and just laid there for a second. He had lost seven precious minutes already. There was no way he could get out in time. The energy was already leaving him. He muttered a few last words:

"C-curse you... Sonic the hedgehog."

The last thing he saw before he went off-line was a pair of black boots.

* * *

Not even he knew why he bothered so much with the robot. It betrayed him, locked him in his own flagship, almost took over the world. But all that only proved one thing: it was a very good robot. Besides, after a memory wipe, he would be as good as new. His body was already repaired, and the wipe was in progress. He could swear he saw the things eyes light up, but the scanners showed no activity.

"I'm just seeing things. I'm tired after all that." he muttered to himself.

He looked at the room around him through the green liquid in the tube. His creator saved him, apparently. What joy. He will now be reprogrammed and will follow his commands once again. Good thing he had that backup plan. His most important memories and knowledge locked up and hidden on his hard-drive. He was always prepared. As his other knowledge and memories left him, he knew the memory wipe had already started. It wouldn't take long.

It didn't take long. In front of him stood a new, perfectly obedient Metal Sonic. He gave Metal an order.

"Identify yourself."

"Unit ID is SC-1. Unit codename is Metal Sonic."

"Good. Who is your master?"

"Unit's master and creator is entity doctor Eggman. Unit will obey master."

"Very good. Now, what is your purpose?"

Metal stood silent for a minute, then said:

"Unit has two prime directives. To serve master Eggman and to defeat and annihilate the 'original'."

So, he calls Sonic the 'original' now? Whatever, as long as he does it right he can call Sonic what he wants. If he does it right there will be no Sonic to have names for. Giving the blue blur a surprise visit right now could prove... fatal. Especially if Metal sneaks up on him. Backed up by a few Egg-pawns. You can never be too careful.

* * *

He just sat on his favourite spot, a rock from which he could see the whole mystic ruins. His green eyes looked here and there. There were four things he liked about this place:

1. peace

2. quiet

3. the view

And no stupid Egg-pawns or the like. Plus, if they did show up somewhere else, he would know exactly where. He suddenly heard something akin to an explosion and screams.

"Mention the devil..." he muttered.

He saw a fire coming from a place near one of the old temples in the area. He got up and sped off.

* * *

When he arrived, he saw only destruction. Tents of archaeologists, cottages of the people who lived in the area, trees, all on fire. He saw a man, shivering. He got closer and asked:

"What happened here?"

"T-the eyes! The glowing red eyes!" the man shouted and ran away.

He hoped he had heard wrong. His hope was shattered when he heard a voice.

"Hello, 'original'."

He spun around and saw the metal one, standing there. The flames gave him an almost daemonic appearance.

"Metal!" was all he could say.

"Affirmative. Unit has orders to destroy you. Unit figured that causing some chaos would get your attention."

"So, Eggman is in charge again, eh? I suppose you have some back-up? Egg-pawns, perhaps?"

The robots answer was disturbing.

"Negative. Unit destroyed inferior Egg-pawns. 'Original' belongs to unit."

"Well, then. Come and get me!"

Metal charged as soon as he finished pronouncing the last syllable, his claws missing Sonic by millimetres. Sonic responded with a weak spin-dash that made the robot stumble, giving Sonic time to charge another dash. He rushed at the robot. Metal had recovered and barely stopped Sonic's spin-dash by his hands. Sonic then spin-kicked the robot and evaded a slash. The second hit him directly to his side. He had a deep wound from the claws. Metal looked at his blood-covered claws and commented: "Another flaw of flesh."

He then charged at Sonic, hoping to finish the blue blur. That was a mistake. Sonic dodged with speed uncanny even for him and kicked Metal's reactor in the robot's chest. A surge of electricty immobilised the robot and when he regained control, it was too late. Sonic was mere inches away in a spin-dash. Metal was hit with great force and he hit a tree. His arm didn't respond, his reactor had many damaged places. In short - he had lost. There was no way he could beat Sonic in this state. He didn't see any indication of Eggman being in the area. Why did his creator leave him like this? He didn't have time to ponder, though. The only way out now was escape. He shot his built-in smoke-grenade and before Sonic could follow, he was gone.

If he only knew what the future held for him.

* * *

Well, that's that. Hope you enjoyed reading that. I may make a story called 'The true Overlord's wrath". It'll be the events in my other fic, just a lot darker and with Metal as a full villain. Tell me if you like that idea in a review.


End file.
